Who are you?
by Hady-Chan
Summary: ¿Quién dice la verdad y quién miente? ¿Ya no sabes quién eres? Spoilers capitulo 515 del manga.


Spoilers del capítulo 515. No sé por qué pienso que algo así ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Queda un poco inconcluso, pero así se queda :l

* * *

–Kuchiki –habló Hirako luego de haber estado largo rato mirando por la ventana. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y le miró–. Cómo… ¿Cómo eres capaz de ver el interior de Ichigo?

Rukia miró al techo y parpadeó–. En realidad… No lo sé. Ya le conozco demasiado, supongo.

–Será eso –Shinji giró la cabeza para mirarla y después regresó a mirar al exterior de la ventana donde se veía que estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta.

* * *

Los barracones del doceavo escuadrón estaban tan destrozados como los demás, aún así habían logrado salvar algunas áreas y en una de ellas estaba el capitán Kurotsuchi encargándose, algo molesto, de las estadísticas de los daños entre otras cosas. Estaba trabajando en ello cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos preguntándose quién le podría estar molestando. Le dejó permiso para entrar y miró hacia la puerta para ver al shinigami sustituto asomado en ella.

–Te estaba esperando –sonrió de oreja a oreja el científico–. Nemu.

La teniente, ya sabiendo que tenía qué hacer, caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación y regresó al lado de su maestro con una katana enfundada en las manos.

–Acércate –le pidió Nemu con su voz monótona.

Ichigo aunque algo inseguro pasó al interior y se acercó a ellos. Nemu le entregó la katana. El peli naranjo miró la funda con confusión e iba a preguntar algo, sin embargo Mayuri habló antes que él.

–Tardará un tiempo en repararse –dijo señalando a la espada enfundada en las manos de Ichigo–. Por ahora si no quieres que acabe peor déjala en su forma sellada un tiempo. La verdad no me importaría si vuelve a romperse –sonrió sádicamente y cerró los ojos–. Me gusta experimentar con las zanpakutos.

Ichigo se retiró un paso atrás mirando a Mayuri con una gota y diciendo que prefería guardarla como en oro en paño antes que tener que entregársela a él como objeto experimental. Se marchó de allí, rápido y disimuladamente. Se paró un momento en el pasillo y suspiró mirando a su zanpakuto. Le pidió disculpas a esta y la ató a su cintura antes reanudar su marcha hasta su siguiente destino.

* * *

–Hirako-taicho –lo llamó Rukia después de haber estado varios minutos de silencio más– ¿No tienen nada que hacer?

El rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Podría hacerme un favor? –él la miró esperando a que le dijera que necesitaba–. Hasta que me recupere… ¿Podría echarle un ojo a Ichigo por mí? No puedo evitar preocuparme, tengo la sensación de que algo gordo le pasa.

–Claro. Ese Ichigo… -se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró mostrándose molesto –Siempre metido en problemas hasta el cuello. ¡Es demasiado!

Rukia sonrió pensando que eso era cierto. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como había aparecido. El capitán Hirako tenía razón… Para alguien tan joven, encima humano…

Es demasiado.

* * *

Ichigo se detuvo frente al destrozado escuadrón primero. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él, empapándolo. Aún así, su mente no estaba concentrada en ello. Quería respuestas. Estaba tan confuso hasta el punto de no saber qué era lo imaginario y que la realidad, quién le decía la verdad y quién le mentía.

Dio un paso al frente, aún dudoso de si debía hacer lo que estaba pensando. Si había alguien que sabía sobre él, o eso parecía; es Aizen. Entrecerró los dientes no decidiéndose si debía buscar las respuestas en aquel traidor. No era su única opción, pero los demás seguramente solo lo irían evadiendo. Miró al suelo y retrocedió el paso que dio.

''_Algún día vendré a llevarte conmigo… Mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad.''_

Las palabras de Juha Bach se repetían como una grabadora en su cabeza unidas con otras más.

''_Porque tú eres un shinigami y un…''_

Las palabras de Aizen aquella vez también.

''_Tú aún… No sabes nada de tu madre.''_

Abrió la boca teniendo ganas de gritar de repente, pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y golpeó a este con el puño. Su mirada se tornó en un gesto de frustración y dolor.

–Quién… ¿Quién demonios soy?


End file.
